The Love Of A Vampire
by FireandSmoke
Summary: Inspired by a prompt. Sebastian is a vampire who doesn't believe love is possible when one of you is immortal. He's left to question his beliefs when the rebellion starts to rise and when he meets an attractive hunter by the name of Hunter Clarington.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1543, the moon is high up in the sky and the sound of a string band could be heard through the yard. The guests are drinking, laughing in their finest suits and most beautiful gowns. Sebastian Smythe is a young lord, twenty years old and full of promise in following in his father's footsteps. Many dames have offered their daughter's hand in marriage towards the Smythe family out of promise of wealth and stability for both parties. It was never something Sebastian was interested in himself, he was a young man and idea of marriage didn't appeal to him. He wanted to see the world, meet new people. He didn't want to be tied down and forced into the pressure of having a family.

It was on that night he met someone who could promise this to him. A slightly older man, with slicked back hair and an easy smile, one he was using to charm the guest of his tales of travelling. Intrigued Sebastian made his way forward to the crowd, his eyes fell on the attractive man, realising how it was instantly. Cooper Anderson. He had grown up with the family, each hoping to marry their children off to each other but unfortunately both only had sons.

Their eyes met and Cooper excuses himself from the group, much to many of the women's disappointment. It was no secret that Cooper was still single, much to the disappointment of his mother. There was even more pressure on Cooper's shoulders to marry since his brother's outlandish suggestion that he was a homosexual. His utter resistance and little respect to their family orders was something that made Sebastian instantly drawn to him, both of them sharing a connection.

They left the main area of the party, moving a more secluded part of the garden allowing them the chance to talk freely to each other and away from prying ears.

"Cooper, do tell me how you left for five years but come back looking no older?" Sebastian asked, an easy smile on his lips. One that only came when around Cooper.

"I've got something to show you, something I doubt you will believe," he said, a tone that drew Sebastian in to the conversation immediately He nodded and Cooper closed his eyes and bared his teeth. Sebastian was fascinated as his top canine teeth grew longer.

"How?"

"I've learned the art of how to become immortal, this means I'll never have to abide to my mother's wishes. I can choose my own path, and keep my looks. The only price is the vicious thirst you have for the blood of others."

Sebastian eyes grew, eternal youth. It sounded like a dream. "I want it."

Cooper stared at him, looking for any signs of hesitation but nodded and drew him close to him. Tilting the younger man's head up for access to his neck. "Very well," he breathed before plunging his sharpen canines into the soft flesh of the other's neck. It took all of Cooper's will power not to stay any longer than necessary for the process to work.

He watched as Sebastian's body convulsed, his head tipping backwards as his body broke and changed into the new life it was given. He watched as the canines grew, he watched as the eyes died of any life and came back with the twisted darken life of being newly reborn.

Over the years the two spent together they grew closer, taking comfort in each other presence watching the world change before them. They've seen more wars than they could count, see the world's view change before their eyes their tolerance of things changing. Seen the wave of new technology, styles changing and the role of women coming to a front. All of it fascinated Sebastian, but bored Cooper. He didn't care for the change in society but the people he met. Always making room for someone to share his beds with. This was something Sebastian followed in, finding men and making them question themselves and their beliefs. The nights in which none of them could find someone to warm their beds they turned to each other. Neither of them looking for more than a hook up. They didn't do love, love only meant crushing hearts once the partner died. They would age while they wouldn't and that took too much explaining than what it was worth.

Then the 2000s rolled around. Homosexuality had been legal for decades, no longer seen as a mental disorder and was widely accepted. There was protests for equal marriage, but the main thing that changed was people's awareness of the supernatural. They were the new victims of prejudice. Seen as monster, seen as something to be destroyed or worse put in cages so they weren't a danger to society.

The werewolf hunts of 2001 shook the world. People had been exiled, shot in public with special bullets of pure silver. Academies have been set up as a way of training new generations into dealing with the new threat of humanity. Sebastian had watched with wide eyes seeing friends killed in the street out of association with a werewolf.

Cooper had left him in 2003. He said he couldn't watched this any more, the both of them being together was a threat. He felt like it was too obvious, that they would be discovered and that would be it. Cooper wanted to keep the life he choose and Sebastian didn't blame him. So when he came home one night and saw the empty shelves and wardrobe he did nothing. Merely just whispered a goodbye to the empty space.

He lived the next ten years moving around towns, building up a reputation under different names. Sleeping his way round towns, hearing gossip and underground talk of a supernatural rebellion. A rebellion against the government, out right war. The idea of challenging views, defending himself against the views of what the government thought to be normal and what was acceptable inspired Sebastian to join. Over the centuries he had been alive he had seen how change was possible, it could happen.

It was something he was determined to see, no matter how attractive a certain hunter might be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years Cooper had walked out of their shared flat and out of Lima for good. They both knew when he left he wasn't coming back and the day he did, well things were going to get worse. In those ten years he's gone through six different maids, since Sebastian was a Smythe and Smythe's never cleaned up after themselves. It was demeaning.

He was currently without a maid, something he wasn't pleased about, and has spent the past twenty minutes staring at the washing machine. They've changed too much and too quickly during his time and he was insistent on having the latest models since he could always afford them. Yet, with the touch screens and different settings, really why would he pre wash clothes? He just wanted them clean! The doorbell decided to ring.

Thankful for not having to decide what to actually do while staring completely blank at the screen for any longer he went and answered the door. If it was Nick he would probably just do everything for him like last time. It was one of the perks of having a freshly turned one as what he considered to be a friend. Unfortunately it happened to be Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel was someone Sebastian met during his travels with Cooper. They both had grown tired of spending time in America, moving around to Spain, Greece, Italy, but most of the time coming back to Paris due to Sebastian's insistent. It was only when they decided to go to England did they run into Kurt during the 1800s. He was a lone bachelor who received frequent visits from the local lord Adam, which was due to business reason although they both knew the real intentions. He seemed happy, well happy enough. Just not happy enough to turn Adam into their kind. Kurt was sure he would if the right person came along, no one wanted to be immortal just to spend it alone.

The time they spent in England suited Cooper but drove Sebastian insane. Things weren't as outgoing as in Paris, the culture wasn't as diverse as it was in Spain. Things seemed settled and calm. Well as calm as they could ignore the poverty, but that was something he had always managed to overlook.

Adam was a sweet man. He was a nobleman in every sense of the word and gave Kurt endless praises. It drove Sebastian insane but always left Cooper cooing. Cooper was a sucker to romance, knowing he wanted it himself but could never admit it. He liked playing the roaming man card too much to really settle down, and why should he? He had forever.

Kurt on the other hand, he was open about how he craved romance. How he wanted timeless love to end the ages, but never did anything to change it. Sure, the time they lived in homosexuality was even thought to be more than a sin. Still, Sebastian felt Kurt managed to fall on his feet with Adam. He was kind, caring, sweet and even romantic he expected to Kurt behind the scenes. In his opinion the feminine man didn't deserve it. Kurt was snarky, arrogant and condescending and Cooper for some odd reason seemed to adore him.

Sebastian wasn't sure when Kurt was turned or even who by, but given the strange connection between Cooper and Kurt it had to be the same vampire who blooded Cooper. The connection between them was completely different to the one that Sebastian and Cooper shared, that one was the need to be with each other, have each other's back. Which was why the distance between them hurt Sebastian, it wasn't love and to be honest he didn't want to spend the rest of his life attached to Cooper's side, but having his presence near him was comforting. Almost family like. And Kurt knew it was affecting him.

So Kurt turning up on his doorstep wasn't just to tell him when the next Rebellion movement was, it was more to easy his conscious and check up on him. Which would be why he was on his doorstep now, holding the dish of Lasagna as a peace offering.

"The movement is meeting tonight, we're changing location due to the hunters. They're not as dumb as you might think they are Smythe, they've got a new leader after all," Kurt mentioned, moving around Sebastian's home like he lived there.

Kurt had moved over to America after hearing about the werewolf round ups. Living in England after Adam had died was painful, turning to travel as well. He lived in Russia, China, Denmark, even Holland if what he was hearing was true, but never returned to England again. Then early 2000s he returned to America, the first he time he had stepped foot in the country since becoming a mortal man, telling rumours about the werewolf round ups. He wanted to help. He wanted to save anyone he could, and after losing Puckerman to the government, people were ready to fight.

Puckerman was a strong man, even stronger werewolf. Sebastian was always surprised how much determination could come from someone who had such a simple mind, but he was ready and with strong and loyal following. The fight between him and Jesse St James was brutal, neither backing down and it took a bullet of pure silver to throw Puckerman off his game. When he fell, well, things became easy. The fight within werewolves died down and Evans didn't know what to do to bring it back. Sebastian almost felt sorry for him, if they didn't smell of dogs.

"What happened to the almighty St. James?" Sebastian asked hopping up on the kitchen counter, much to Kurt's annoyance. It was his house and he would sit where and however he liked.

"Accident. Apparently one vampire was trying to protect her… mate? I think that's the word she liked to use and managed to injury his leg. It's put him out of the chase for life, and he's stuck doing paperwork," came the reply, Kurt's head was stuck in the fridge trying to find a place for his overly large bowl of Lasagna.

"Much be terrible for him."

"Oh it is, they brought in someone younger, fighter and by the sounds of it more skilled than St James ever was."

"Talk about rubbing salt into the wound."

Kurt hummed, finally closing the fridge and walking to stand opposite him, leaning against the counter. "They say he's been training since he could walk, in those academies they set up to hunt down creatures like us. Graduated top of his class, highly skilled in knives, crossbows and of course guns. He prefers knives I've heard, makes things more personal."

"He sounds like a psychopath. How are you getting this information?" he asked, suddenly curious. Evans wouldn't have ways to get this information, he was far too clueless and well, dim to learn how to manipulate people. It must be a trait in all wolves, he was yet to meet one he thought could function using more than two brain cells at once. Puckerman was getting there but he was still lacking. Santana, she could get information out of anyone, but since she was known to have her outbursts and so keeping her away from hunters was just to be on the safe side.

"I have my ways…"

"Oh? This wouldn't have to be with a certain human would it?" he teased, watching the blush decorate the porcelain skin. "Honestly what is it with you and those breathers?"

"Shut up Smythe. Just be ready for six okay?" he instructed, pushing himself off the counter and leading himself out. Sebastian rolled his eyes at his antics, he knew how to get under his skin and loved it.

Six rolled around and Sebastian was leaning against the wall. The movement had moved to the basement of Lima Bean. Sebastian wasn't a fine, the spot was too local, too busy, too much the social point of the small town. Sure going in and out wouldn't draw attention but being lead to the basement was going to look suspicious. Still he was here, waiting for someone else to join him. They've been told to travel in pairs since a month ago a member got jumped coming out of one of the meetings and hasn't been seen since.

However something, more specifically someone caught his eye. He was new, well built with broad shoulders and a tightly set jaw. His hair showed signs of an old military cut but had grown out of the strict style enough to push the fringe into a quiff. His jawline was sharp and his eyes seemed to be sharper, looking around his surroundings with precision. He was gorgeous. A thick scarf was wrapped around his neck when he walked out of the coffee shop, while the man was in deep conversation with the petite blonde woman beside him. Whatever they were talking about seemed serious and intriguing. Then something caught the man's eyes, still his conversation and looking over at Sebastian. Those piercing eyes calculating him, being under the strong gaze made a shiver run over his body causing the man to smirk before going back to his conversation and not even glancing back to Sebastian, even though he was sure he could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

What the hell was that? No man had ever made Sebastian feel like he should be the self conscious one, that he was the small insignificant one and only worthy of someone's time when they decided. And all from one look? He shook his head and walked into the coffee shop, not caring that he arrived alone. He ordered himself a coffee to take his mind of it all and made his way down to the basement when another nameless member arrived.

The meeting was like any other, people bitching about hunters, people crying over the fact they don't have any freedom, vampires wanting to know where their new feeding ground was, werewolves angry about how no one seems to care about the round up anymore. They were right, as far as Sebastian was concerned, the roundup happened just under ten years ago and now it affected everyone. It wasn't just about them anymore and if they wanted things to change they needed a leader.

"I agree," a voice said. It was lightly and looking over at Sebastian with a grim yet determined look on his face. Did he say that out loud? He must have. "This affects everyone. Werewolves. Vampires. Even humans. Yes I know most of you hate us, but not all of us are like the hunters out there. We don't see you as monsters, we want to help and surely having other humans defending you would help your cause? It would make you seem human."

Sebastian ran his eyes over the kid, how he managed to look past him he had no idea. His bright hazel eyes when he spoke, the small bowtie placed perfectly in his collar that managed to make him look adorable but drop dead gorgeous at the same time. His hair might have a little too much gel in there that it looked wet, but it oddly worked with him. He was short, his trousers hanging round his ankles while the tip of his shoe just brushed the floor. Looking over he saw how fondly Kurt was looking at him and it clicked, he was the little human Kurt seemed to be swooning over.

"Blaine Anderson right?" he asked him, cutting off his speech and grabbing his attention back. Instantly he felt Kurt's eyes glaring over at him, the clear sign of telling him not to. Beside him he heard Santana's muffled snicker as she leaned back in his seat. "Kurt's been telling me about you. How motivated you seem to be for our cause, however the one thing he failed to mention was how you're practically sex on a stick. Kurt, where have you been hiding him? The perfect little poster boy."

Seeing Blaine's cheeks flush and watching him get flustered made this meeting for him. Kurt coughed, wanting the attention back to him and away from the look Sebastian was giving Blaine. The calculated but admiring eyes, the smirk accompanied with the soft biting of his bottom lip. Kurt had watched many men fall into his trap and he be damned if Blaine joined that long and bottomless list.

"Blaine and Sebastian are right, we need to adopt a leader. One with a clear head and someone we all trust. However it won't become a dictatorship, it will still remain a democracy just for the people of the outside world we need someone to look like they are taking charge. Having someone who could make snap decisions would help as well. Think of someone you would like to put forward and we'll have a vote next time we meet."

There were sounds of agreement and people started to wander out. There was one thing Sebastian knew and he did not want to put forward as leader. He didn't need that much attention, he received enough of it as it was and leading a group, making life decisions was far too much pressure. Plus he made more important things to think about, mostly like seeing how flustered he could get Blaine and the name of the man he saw just an hour ago. With a face like his, it was a mystery to Sebastian how he was still nameless.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been too long since Sebastian went out on a night out. His hunger was craving him, and he could feel himself becoming more cold to the touch. Given the outcry over the werewolves, anyone supernatural were handled with care and the more human he could appear the higher the chance of earning that promotion he's had his eye on for a while now.

Showering quickly, he changed out of the clothes from the meeting and into something much more form fitting. Simple black skinny jeans that left almost nothing to the imagination and a tight grey shirt. After a while of perfecting his hair he was ready to go.

There wasn't much to do in Lima, even fewer clubs. There was only one he would really end up so pretending to even consider the others was no use. He had seen the troubles homosexuals have gone through in time, even considering joining a few marches for equality until Cooper pointed out the trouble if he was caught on footage for something historical. So that lead him to Scandals, which presented what he considered a bigger trouble. For the chance to get laid he would have to sit through very little talent, overly enthusiastic twinks, clingy virgins and over priced drinks.

Sebastian gave a wave to the bouncer as he skipped the queue and entered. First he grabbed a drink, moaning a little as he felt the vodka burn its way down his throat. Then he scanned the room, looking for any signs of talent at all. It was slim pickings tonight but that was always the case on a weekday.

He downed the rest of his drink and moved his way onto the dancefloor, his movements predatory as he walked over to his target for the kid was a clear twink, had to be no older than eighteen clearly getting in with a fake ID he couldn't believe worked. Though even through the clothes, the vampire knew the body would be lean and tight and the platinum blonde hair that under the harsh lights of the club was appearing to be even white. His body pressed against the boys and whispered something filthy in his ear. His object tonight was to get laid and the quicker that happened, the better for him.

After a few more moments of body pressing, wandering hands and filthy words whispered in his ear, the kid was eagerly leading him over into the bathroom and nearest stall.

"I-I'm Jeff," he gasped out, his head knocking back against the stall as Sebastian started to quickly undo his pants.

"Hi, done anything like this before?" he asked, trailing a finger over the fabric of his boxers as he waited for a response. He was a lot of things but he wasn't going to take a boy's virginity quickly in a bathroom stall. Some part of him still believed that was special and wanted to make sure he didn't tarnish that. When the kid shook his head, Sebastian smirked and kissed across his neck. "I'll take care of you."

He spat into his hands and caught both their hard members between his hand and started to jerk them off in quick movements. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting to happen tonight, but he could deal with it and he knew it would be more than enough for the withering blonde. Without even thinking of it, Sebastian dug his fangs into the tender and exposed skin, drinking enough blood to keep him satisfied and making the kid feel just slightly lightheaded.

It didn't take long for the kid to come, spilling over Sebastian's hand and a bit flew onto his shirt. Over the other's heavy breathing, he sucked over the bite on his neck, bringing up a hickey to cover it. This would make it undetectable to anyone looking for a sign. Once the cover up was done, the older man allowed himself to get lost in the movement of his hand and came a few moments later.

"Wow..." Jeff panted, looking at the other like he was a god sent. "Best.."

"You've ever had, I know," he finished for him with a wink. Sebastian tucked his shirt back into hand and grabbed some toilet paper to clean them both up. "See you around," he added and left him alone.

After that he was tempted to leave, but he couldn't stop himself wanting a little bit more. More forceful where he didn't have to focus on taking care of someone else, and could just allow himself to be lost in the feel of another body. One who knew what they were doing.

Just when he was about to leave, he felt another body slid down next to him, clearly checking him out. Sebastian smirked and drained off the last of his beer, before slowly turning to face him. The face he saw caused his breath to hitch. He was absolutely gorgeous, old roman features and piercing stare.

"Like what you see?" he asked, his voice low and cocky.

He nodded and then it clicked. This was the stranger from outside of Lima Bean that caught his attention. Wool scarf forgotten and instead was a tight button up that just seemed to hug around muscles of his arm.

"You're new," he commented casually.

"To this bar or place in generally? Either way you're right, but I doubt that really matters does it?" he asked, leaning more into the vampire's space and slowly licked his own lips, drawing Sebastian's eyes instantly to its movements.

"No, it doesn't. So you're buying me a drink?" he said and slowly pulled his eyes away from his plump lips and back over the dancefloor. He saw the twink from early eagerly waving to him but he just pretended that he didn't see him, his attention instantly back to the man beside him as he slipped a drink into his hand.

"So, normally I would ask if you came here often, but you already answered my question," the guy beside said and took a sip of his drink.

"Really? That's your pick up line?" Sebastian said chuckling, turning his body so he was facing him completely.

"Why? What's yours?"

Sebastian smirked and slowly ran a hand up his thigh teasingly, while he leaned to him and breathed hot air against his ear. He smirked while the other shuddered and then licked his lobe before whispering, "bathroom?"

The other man swallowed heavily and pulled away, "how often does that work?"

"You tell me," Sebastian replied, his hand making small patterns from where it rested on the other's upper thigh.

The other man coughed and took a large sip of his drink, "if I didn't have to go to work in a couple of hours I would take you up on your offer. Expect not the bathroom."

"Oh no, where would we go?" He wasn't one to randomly leave with someone, knowing the dangers of what could happen. Especially with the hostility high in the air lately.

"I'd take you back to the hotel room I'm staying at. Throw you on the bed, strip you, and then tease you until you're withering and begging me to fuck you. Make you lose this confident demeanour, draw out gasps and moans. Then pound into you so hard you won't be able to walk or sit down without thinking of me," he said slowly, his own hand slowly trailed other his thigh and cupped his slowly growing member through his jeans at the end. "You seem very interested."

"Very," Sebastian breathed, his eyes growing darker over what was promised to him. With a growl he pulled him into a harsh kiss, his hands gripping the short hairs of his neck and showed him how he didn't like to be messed with. When he bit down he drew a moan out the other man and smirked, knowing he wanted this just as much as he did.

Then he was pushed backwards and the other man ran a hand through his air. "I've got to go," he panted but didn't make an effort to move from his stool just yet, like he was trying to weigh up something in his mind. "Fuck it," he mumbled, grabbing a napkin and scribbled down a number followed by a name. Hunter.

"Give me a call yeah? I'll make good with my promise," he said, placing the napkin into his hand and let his fingers lingered against his. Then, after a short stare, Hunter pulled him back into another searing kiss before paying for their drinks and leaving.

"Fuck," Sebastian breathed and placed a finger to his lips before shaking his head over how childish he was. He figured out the mystery man and now had a promise of an incredible night in store for him.

As he felt for the night he fired off one text: _'Name is Sebastian btw, you'll want to remember that since you'll be screaming it later ;).'_


	4. Chapter 4

**6:oo am:** _Sebastian? I take it your French? Screaming, huh? You might want to rethink some things. - H_

**6:45 am:**_ I don't care how drunk you were. You need to meet me before work. - K_

**7:oo am:** _Kurt is going crazy, thought you might want some coffee before hand - N_

The slow and occasionally beeping of his phone pulled Sebastian out from his peaceful sleep, sending a sharp glare to his phone. He sighed and grabbed the annoying device, while most of the time he appreciated how quickly information could passed now and easy it was to stay in touch compared to when you would have to wait for letters to arrive or large social gathering to hear about any news. The mornings were when he despised technology. All he wanted to do was rest and for once let himself sleep in yet once again it wasn't the case.

He scrolled through his texts and swore Nick was nothing less than a saint and hammered back a quick response: _you're a life saver you really are. - S_. Then he read Kurt's and he groaned, choosing now to ignore it. Whatever it was could wait until he was showered and caffeinated, nothing was that important that he had to bypass his morning coffee. Then he was the final text and he couldn't fight the grin off his face no matter how hard he wanted to try. _The language lets me do amazing things with my tongue ;) No rethinking needed, it'll happen. - S_

After a quick shower and a good helping of caffeine from the wonderful Duval, Sebastian was leaning out against the wall that was exactly half way between Kurt's and Sebastian's firm. Nick was loyally by his side, telling some story about what happened with David the other night and how much Sebastian was missed not for showing up. "You make it sound like I missed a sacrifice," the vampire teased knowing that would, and did, cause his friend's nose to wrinkle up.

When Kurt finally decided to show up, his face was flushed and he looked like he didn't get a single hour of sleep last night. Now, Sebastian wasn't the kindest of people but he knew when was the time and when wasn't the time to push Kurt. Right now wasn't that time. "What happened Hummel?"

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It was my fault, all of it is my fault. It's Blaine... he's... He was talking to a number of vampires who are well known to the Hunter community, laughing and smiling. You know what he's like, trying too hard, being too friendly and the hunters assumed he was one of them. They..."

Just like that it felt like someone had stabbed him, a rusty blade digging and twisting its way further inside of him. Then he was running, calling over his shoulder to Nick to tell his job he was having a personal day. Blaine may not even consider him a friend, but he was going to be there for him. Kurt would be able to get some rest and there would be at least someone to look over their human while he slept. Sebastian could only begin to imagine the amount of torture he had been put through. Growing up he had seen the witch hunt, seeing of innocent women were beaten and set on fire just because one person believed they were a witch. Next the same thing happened around the world with the Black community, innocent men and women treated like they were nothing more than scum, hung just because a white man thought it was right. Prejudice seemed to always be around to blind the morality of previous good men.

With vampires it was worst, maybe that fact it was it was his own kind or fiction that seemed to make things more. They would have beaten him with wood, water or in some cases even acid thrown. Anything to cause them to wither and steam. Fire could have been used as well, all of these thoughts caused his body to pale further and his hands to shake.

He looked a mess when he arrived, but he didn't care. He had to see Blaine, assess the damage, know how well their maybe public speaker was doing. Blaine was a right activist, that was obvious, and the sight of seeing how peacefully the supernatural and humans could get on would help. Good for public image and good for morale, but even more it was good for Blaine. It gave him a sense of purpose and no one should have that taken away from them.

When Sebastian finally found his room, he had prepared himself for any and all possibilities that could have been. What he hadn't prepared himself was Blaine with a broken arm, a large slash across his cheek and down to his chin and a dopey look on his face.

"Blaine?" he asked softly as he walked in and took a seat beside the unyielding hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

"'Bastian? 'M good, very good... No burns just cuts and breaks," he slurred, his head lolling back to look at him. The puppy dog smile hadn't been wiped off his face, though that could just be the medication.

"Do... Do you remember how is happened? Or who did it?"

Blaine shook his head quickly, "nope! Just talkin' then... Boom!" He punctuated with a slap to the hospital bed causing the older man to jump. "Wood hit me, then there was screamin', kickin' and... then nothin'. Think the vamps helped me."

"Our little war hero," he said fondly, reaching up to brush the curls that had fallen into Blaine's face. "Kurt is worried sick," he added and saw how quickly the smile dropped from his face and instantly filled with worry. "He was here all last night I think, so I popped round to make sure you were okay... I'll give him a text to let him know you're up." He leaned down and brushed his lips against his forehead.

"Bas!" Blaine called, as Sebastian was walking out of the room so his mobile wouldn't mess up any of the machines. "Thanks! I wanna be around still."

He couldn't help but chuckle at how determined he was to the cause, even like this. "You will be, Killer. I'll never let someone like you go easily."

Sebastian closed the door behind him softly, not wanting to cause any more unnecessary pain to the little soldier. First thing he did was sent a text to Kurt: _Killer is awake. You should see him doped up like this. Shame I didn't record it. - S_

The reply came in a matter of seconds: _Not funny Smythe. On my way now. - K_

As much as now he wanted to leave, he wouldn't let himself move from the door until Kurt showed up and pushed him out of the way after flashing him a quick smile. A smile that said, 'I don't want you in there but I don't want you to leave just yet.'

So, like any good friend he wandered around the hospital and avoided the coffee like a plague. He had a very sensitive tastes and only the best coffee would do, and ones that sat out all day wasn't that.

Somehow his feet led him to the ICU centre, he was normally one to avoid this section, the chance of death just depressed him. Yet there was sounds of fighting and his interest was instantly back. There were three guys, all similar heights and weight, screaming into each other's face blaming each other for one of their friends clearly being taken inside. A small petite nurse tried to usher them away but the almost fight only stopped when one of them broke away and started storming Sebastian's way.

"Hunter?" he called out, surprised to see the other male here. Out of all the places to meet a potential hook up he never assumed it would be at a hospital.

"...Sebastian," he said slowly, giving him a nod. If it wasn't for Sebastian's overly large ego he could have sworn for a second the other had forgotten who he was. "What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine got into a..." he paused not sure of the best way to phrase it. Fight wasn't the word since he doubt Blaine even considered fighting back. "SItuation," he finally settled on.

"Oh... Similar situation myself, small world huh?" Hunter said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and looked over his shoulder to the remaining guys who were still trying to rile each other up. "Bit of a stressful situation over there, I'm sure you can understand why we might have caused a bit of a scene."

"A bit of a scene," he echoed with an eyebrow. "If nearly getting into a fight is what you call a bit of a scene, I kind of want to see what you would deem a scene."

The other male smirked at his words and started walking down the corridor, away from his chimp like friends. "Coffee."

The coffee lived up to Sebastian's very low expectations, but the company was better than he thought it would be. While they avoided stories of where they grew up and anything that would link them to anything that could be traced, they did exchange funny stories from their lifes. Sebastian amended his to fight with the times, saying he was younger at times than he ever was.

He learned that Hunter moved around when growing up until his parents finally found a place where they liked long enough to settle down. He didn't know any languages other than English but found French sexy and he had a pet cat. While he knew that it was dangerous for Sebastian to learn too much about a potential hook up, he couldn't fight the fact he liked spending time with Hunter and if his laughter was anything to go by he could tell the feeling was mutual.

They flirted as if they were teenagers, played footsie under the table and their hands even brushed a couple of times causing Sebastian to be surprised how much he wanted their fingers to link.

His phone bleeped which caused Hunter to smile. "You know, you're meant to turn them off when you're in a hospital they play havoc with the machines. Whether you use it or not."

Sebastian waved his hand at him, "I'm far too important to turn off for more than twenty seconds... It's about my friend I should go see him." He stood up and slipped his phone back into his pocket but he wasn't sure whether he should just slip away or not.

"I probably should head back and see if his position has stabilised," Hunter said, standing up as well and picked up both their coffee cups. "As lovely as this was Sebastian, I would like to actually take you out on a date. Get to know you a bit more."

"I don't date," came the automatic response, causing him to inwardly cringe but wanted to see what his reaction would be. He was never looking for anything more, only hookups but he couldn't help but wonder...

"And I don't give my number to hookups, so if you wanted to... tap it and run then you've missed your window buddy," was his response with a cocky smirk.

"Then you leave me with no option do you? Give me a text Killer," he smirked and tapped his cheek before going back to Blaine's room, trying to hide his smile from view.


End file.
